Trust
by strangexdarkxrayne
Summary: Sequel to Moving On. Kakashi has been on a mission for a year and returns home with a beautiful woman. Who is she and what does she want with kakashi?And what will Rayne say about it all? R&R please. Better summary inside. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody!!!! This is the sequel to my KakashiXOC story, Moving On. So if you havent read that one, you will be pretty lost in this one. So, take a minute and read that one first.

ANYHOW! I said better summary inside and I am true to my word. So, the better summary: Rayne and Kakashi are getting married a little later than they had planned because Kakashi had been sent on an extremely long mission. but when he comes back, there is a woman with him. YEP, thats right, a woman, a hot one at that. Thats all im gonna give ya. Read on to find out the rest!

CHAPTER ONE: Home

"Mommy!" Kakomi yelled happily as she jumped off her bed and ran to her mother. Rayne smiled and scooped her young daughter into her arms.

"Hey baby! I missed you soo much!" she sadi as she held Kakomi to her tightly.

"I missed you too mommy! Is Daddy with you?" the four year old asked her mother hopefully. Rayne resisted a flinch and shook her head, feeling horrible telling her daughter that her father still isnt done with his mission. He had been gone for over a year now. Tsunade had known that he would be gone a long time and knew thta he had a new born coming and a family to take care of, but she also knew that he was the best man for the job and so had no other choice.

"Im sorry, honey. Daddy isnt back yet. He will be soon, Kakomi. I promise," Rayne told her. "But, I'm here now and I wont leave again for a while. Okay?" She had just gotten back from a two week mission. It had been the longest two weeks of her life, Her whole life revolved around her four kids and when she had been asked to return to the world of a ninja, she found she couldnt concentrate as she used to. Her mind constantly drifted ot whether or not Kasume had made curfew and if Kurenai remembered to read Kakomi a bed time story and give her her stuffed wolf that she couldnt sleep with out. Then she would think about her children that were just over a year old. Her two twins a aby boy named Haru and a baby girl named Haine.

She thought about her fiance everyday without fail. A year without him had been torment. She would only cry though when the kids were asleep and she knew they couldnt hear her. She missed Kakashi more than she would let anyone know and she put on a brave face for her kids. But damn. Just...damn. A year is a long time.

Kakomi lower lip wobbled for a moment before she smiled and hugged Rane's neck again. "Its okay Mommy. I love you!" she said, alomost breaking Rayne's heart. Kakomi was a strong four year old and it was like she knew that Rayne hurt. She had walked into Rayne's room while Rayen was crying one night and had crawled onto the bed. She twrapped ehr tiny arms around Rayne's neck and had said "Its alright Mommy. Dont cry, Daddy will come home soon." This had, of course, made Rayne cry harder. Since then the little girl had seemed to cheer her up at exactly the right times.

"I love you too, baby," Rayne said as she gave her another hig and set her down. "Where is Auntie Kurenai?" she asked. The little girl smiled and took rayne's hand. She led them to the kitchen where Kurenai was trying to feed Haru, who was clamping his mouth shut and shaking his head stubbornly.

"Oh, come on, Haru. You havent eaten since yesterday. Whats wrong?" Kurenai was asking the baby, worried.

"He just missed me, I guess."

Kurenai spun around and ran over to hug her friend. "Rayne! How long have you been back?' she asked, releasing her friend.

"Just an hour and a half ago. I went staright to Tsunade and gave her my report. Then I ran here," Rayne explained as she lifted Haru out of his highchair and held him to her. "God, I missed them."

Kurenai smiled. "They missed you two. Haru hasnt been eating right and Haine doesnt want to play. Kakomi has been helping me do everything though," she replied, as she went to get the children's bags from the spare bedroom. Once she emerged she helped Rayne put Haine and Haru into the stroller and set the bags in the bottom.

"Thank you again, Kurenai. You are a lifesaver," Rayne said to Kurenai as they walked ot the door.

Kurenai smiled. "You know I love having them. And dont forget we have a lunch date on Saturday wih shizune and Genma," she reminded her.

"I'll be there. Thanks again." She turned and started home.

They had moved since kakashi had left. All if then in Rayne's small apartment wasnot an option since Haru and Haine came along. So, once the twins were born, she moved into a huge six bedroom house by the beach that was fifteen minutes from the moutainside with the faces of the Hokages carved into them. It was a large house with wood on the out side and plenty of land around for the children to play on. The beahc was behind the house and in front was the forest. It was beautiful and Rayne had fallen in love with it instantly.

Once they were home Rayne put the babies on the playpen and set Kakomi at the dinning room table with a coloring book and a box of crayons while she made lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi couldnt help but smile when the gate to the village appeared up ahead.

"Come on, Kiana!" he called back to his partner as he sped up.

Once they reached the village he stopped and turned to the woman. "I got to go see Rayne and the kids first. Then we'll go to Tsunade."

Kiana nodded, "Okay, lets go then."

But when they go to rayne's apartment they found it empty. Kakashi looked around confused. What if Rayne had decided not to wait? What if she decided to live the life of traveling like she had before. But she would have had the baby by now. He knew she wouldnt risk the kids by traveling. So, where was she?

"Um, is she supposed to be here?" kiana asked from behind him.

Kakashi nodded, thinking.

"Ooookaaayyy. Then, where is she?" she asked.

"I dont know. But Kurenai will." he then turned and ran to Kurenai's, Kiana following.

"Oh my God, Kakashi!" Kurenai squealed as she hugged him. "Rayne was just here. She'll be at home now," she said, answering his question.

"She's not at the apartment, I looked," he said when she let him go.

Kurenai stared at Kiana and asked Kakashi suspiciously. "Who is she? You havent been cheating on Rayne have you?" Kurenai demanded, eyes wide.

Kakahshi sighed, annoyed. "Kurenai, Im not cheating on Rayne. This is Kiana, she's the one I had the mission with. Now, where is Rayne?"

"She moved," kurenai said once she seemed ot believe him.

"Where?"

"The huge house by the beach. The apartment was too small with all the kids so Iruka told her about it and she fell in love with it. She moved in right after you left," she explained.

Kakashi nodded, "Thanks" and then set off to the house. Kiana smiled at Kurenai before atking off after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy! Someone's at the door!" Kasume called as she ate her ramen. Rayne came from the kitchen woth Haine in her arms and smiled at her daughter. "I'll get it honey, thank you."

She opened the door and let out a little gasp. She blinked several times and when she was sure she wasnt hallucinating she smiled, her eyes tearing up.

"Kakashi," she breathed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So, did you like it???? If yes or no, say so in your review! Cuz, I know all of you are going to leave me a little review, right?? Riiiiiggghhhttt????


	2. Surprises

Hey everybody!!! Thanx for the reviews, and here's chappy two!!!

CHAPTER TWO: Surprise

Kakashi smiled, "I take it you missed me?" His eye fell on the baby she had in her arms and it widened. "Is that the baby?" he asked looking up at her.

Rayne smiled and looked down at the sleeping child. "This is Haine. Haru, her twin brother, is inside."

"Twins?" Kakashi asked, obviously surprised.

Rayne just laughed quietly, careful not to wake Haine and nodded. "Yeah, a boy and a girl. Haine has your hair and my eyes while Haru has my hair and your eyes," she explained

"Daddy!!" Kakomi squealed as she ran past ran and into his arms. Kakashi bent to pick her up and Rayne's smile disappeared.

Behind him was a beautiful blonde, wearing a very tight blue outfit and a smile. Rayne looked at her warily, not comprehending who she was.

Kakashi swung Kakomi in a circle. "Hey, how has Daddy's little girl been?" he asked her as he held her.

"I've been a good girl, Daddy. Ask Mommy. She said that you would come home soon and so I was extra good," the little girl said animatedly. While Kakomi was talking to Kakashi, Rayne was staring at the blonde in not the most welcoming manner.

Kakashi finally noticed Rayne's face and almost slapped himself. "Rayne, this is Kiana. Kiana, this is Rayne," he introduced the two.

Kiana smiled and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you. Kakashi has told me so much about you."

Rayne shook her hand briefly."Nice to meet you too. But, Im afraid he hasnt told me anything about you. We havent spoken to eachother in a year," she said curtly. wondering who the hell this woman was and why she was with Kakashi, _her fiance._

Kakashi quickly realized what was going on in Rayne's mind and said, "She was my partner on the misssion. I'll tell you more later. Right now, Im starving."

Rayne took her eyes off of Kiana and nodded to Kakashi, "I just finished making dinner. I'll, fix you a plate" she said distractedly.Her thoughts on Kiana. She stepped aside and let both of them in. She decided to find out about the woman tomorrow. Right now she was just going to be happy that he was home, he was finally home. The thought hit her like a wave and her face lit up in a smile that was extremely hard to dim.

Kakashi set Kakomi down and looked around the living room. "Wow, this place is huge." He looked around at the light forest green walls and the reddish tan couches. There was a stone fire place in the corner of the room and a small coffee table in the middle. Various kids toys were spread out all over and he saw a playpen in the corner. There was a hallway that had a door on each side and one at the end. The entire room was warm earthtones and looked comfortable.

Rayne walked over to the playpen and gently placed Haine in next to the sleeping Haru. Then she turned to Kakashi, who pulled her into a tight hug. Rayne smiled and tugged his mask down, pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

Rayne pulled away first and pulled up his mask before he let her go. "I missed you, Hatake," she said as she took his hand and led them to the kitchen. It was all white and had light wooden countertops.

Kakashi smiled, his eye crinkiling the only way to tell, "I missed you too, Rayne."The smell of beef ramen hung in the air and kakashi practically drooled as he took a seat at the table.

Rayne took out two bowls from the cabinets and filled them with ramen, placing one on front of Kakashi and one in front of Kiana. Both said a quick thanks and dug in. The ramen had to be the best Kakashi had ever tasted, especially after a year of travel food. He quickly devoured his food, in the way he did. Kiana was too busy eating to even try and see his face like she had been doing the past year.

"Mom, Im home!" Kasume called as she entered the house.

"We're in the kitchen honey!" Rayne called back. Kasume soon appeared in the doorway and a looked gasp of surprise was heard as she saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" she asked, she had never taking to calling him dad becasue she had called her biological father dad and the name held no love in it for her.

Kakashi looked up at her and stood, pulling her into a hug. Kasume hugged back with a smile on her face. When he released her she looked up at him, still surprised. I cant believe your actually back!"

Kakashi stared at her, the fifteen year old he had left was now a seventeen year old. And two years made a big difference. She was at leats three inches taller and was, to his dismay, more filled out. He'd have to beat guys away.Her long black hair was in a ponytail and she had long sideswept bangs. She wore exactly the same outfit that Rayne had when she first moved to the village: baggy black cargo pants and a tight black teeshirt. Around her neck was a golden locket that Kai had given her for her sixteenth birthday.

"I know, I can hardly believe it either," Rayne said from her spot, leaning against the countertop. Kasume smiled and gave Rayne a peck on the cheek. "I was going to go out to dinner with Hinata, Sakura and Ino, but since Kakashi is back, I'll call it off," she explained.

Rayne shook her head. "He will be here tomorrow too. Go out and have fun. Just be home by two and make sure you tell me if Kai is staying over. Okay?"

Kasume smiled and gave her another kiss on the cheek. "You are the best Mom!" Then she turned and stooped, staring at Kiana. "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously

Kiana stood and offered her hand once again. "Im Kiana, your father's partner on the mission."

"That better be all your his partner in," Kasume growled, not shaking her hand. She had alwasy been the one to say what was on everyone's mind. this time she echoed Rayne's thoughts perfectly. Since Rayne had adopted her, she had been extremelyprotective of her new mother and tried ot get rid of anything that would cause Rayne any more hurt. She felt that Rayne had been through a lot more pain than anyone should and that it was a miracle that she was as kind and loving as she was, dispite her painful past.

"Kasume!" Kakashi chastised. "That was uncalled for."

Kiana just blushed, "That is all we are partners in," she assured the seventeen year old, who had her arms across her chest and a threatening look in her eye.

Kasume turned to Kakashi, "I cant wait to hear this story. But, I've got a date with the girls and then Kai." She then turned to Rayne and gave her a look that let her know that they would talk about it later. Rayne nodded and gave her daughter a smile.

"Have fun, honey."

"I will, love ya Mom. Glad your back, Kakashi!" she called as she grabbed her dress clothes that she would change into when she got to Ino's and ran out of the house.

"Im sorry about her. She has changed since I left," Kakashi said to Kiana.

Rayne shot him a shocked little glare. She hadnt changed that much and there was nothing to apologize for. Kasume had just spoke her mind and was only watching out for Rayne.

Kiana smiled, "No problem, I understand where she was coming from."

Rayne looked at Kakashi and for a moment felt as if she was looking at a stranger. Not seeing eachother in a year and not communicating at all was going to have them feel strange around eachother for a while.

"Kiana, if you're tired, there are two spare bedrooms. One is being occupied but the other is free," she offered the woman, hiding her reluctance to have the blonde in her house.

Kiana nodded, "Sleep sounds great."

"Kakomi, will you show Kiana to the room next to where Kotetsu is staying?" Rayne asked Kakomi. Kakashi stared at Rayne, wondering why the hell Kotetsu was staying in the same house as his fiance.

Kakomi nodded, "Okay Mommy." She took Kiana's hand and led her upstairs to the spare room.

"Kotetsu is staying here?" Kakashi asked Rayne once Kiana and Kakomi were out of hearing range.

Rayne nodded, "He's been helping me with the kids since you've been gone. He's been a godsend," she explained with a smile on her face. "He'll be home soon. Tsunade had him running everywhere helping set everything up for the chuunin exams next week. He's usually home by dinnertime but he said he was going to be a little late today. But, he'll be back in time to read Kakomi her bedtime story."

Kakashi nodded, "How long has he been satying here?" he asked, hiding the jealousy in his voice. He was wondering about rayne and Kotetsu's relationship, even though he knew Rayne would never cheat on him, he felt jealous. It could have to do with the fact that while he was away on a mission that took a whole year of his life with his family away, Kotetsu had been in the center of it.

Rayne thought for a moment. "Since the twins have been born. I was sick for a while after they were born and he was here everyday. Eventually he decided to move in for a while. He's been here since, and he's been great. He helps me with everything," she replied.

Kakashi nodded stiffly again. Rayne had noticed and was about to say somehting when Haru started crying. She quickly ran to the playpen and lifted him, rocking him in her arms gently.

Kakashi watched her and it was then, watching her with his child that he realized how much he missed her. He was about to say so when Kotetsu walked in.

Kotetsu smiled at Rayne and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey. Sorry Im so late. Tsunade had me running everywhere."

Kakashi glared at his back openly. He had wanted to punch him when he had kissed Rayne.

Kotetsu, who still hadnt realized Kakashi was there, asked Rayne, "Whats for dinner?"

Rayne bit her lip to keep from laughing at the fact that he still hadnt noticed Kakashi's presence, "Ramen."

Kotetsu grinned, "Sounds great." When he turned to the kitchen he stared. "Kakashi?" he asked surprised. He turned to Rayne, "Am I seeing things or do you see him too?" he asked.

Rayne laughed and smiled up at him. "Im the wrong person to be asking about sanity, but I see him too. He's actually back." She handed Haru over to him. "Take care of him while I make your plate."

He nodded, cradling Haru and walking over to Kakashi, "Hey man. Long time no see. Glad your back," he said smiling friendly.

Kakashi nodded, "Glad to be back. So, I heard you've been helping out my fiance with the kids," he said casually.

Kotetsu nodded as he took his seat at the dining room table. "Yeah, she had complications during the birth and so she was pretty weak when she got home. I offered to stay and help with the kids."

"What kind of complications?" Kakashi asked, forgetting his jealousy and sitting across from the other man.

"Haru was backwards and he couldnt come out. They gave Rayne something that numbed her while they turned him around But then she turned blue and they realized they had given her too much and it had numbed her lungs, so she couldnt breathe. They gave her something to reverse the numbness but she had a hard time breathing and had pneumonia for two weeks. She was too weak to do much and so I came to help," he explained as he stood and put Haru back into the playpen. When he sat down at the table again Kakashi asked another question.

"How has she been since I've been gone?"

Kotetsu sighed, "She was delirious with fever form the pneumonia for a couple of days and she kept asking for you. She missed you, she told me at night when it was just the two of us in her room. She's got to be esctatic you're back."

Kakashi felt a smile on his lips. She had missed him. He felt foolish for needing affirmation about it but, he couldnt help it. He loved her and constantly thought about her while he was away. But he felt as if she would realize she deserved more and leave him. Yes, he knew it was stupid, but, he couldnt help it. Wait- had kotetsu said that it had just been the two of them in Rayne's room?

He was about to ask about it when Rayne came in and set a bowl of hot ramen in front of Kotetsu, who dug in gratefully.

"Hey, Kotetsu, Im gonna head to bed early tonight. Can you take care of the kids? Kasume is gonna be home later," Rayne asked him.

Kotetsu nodded, "Yeah, I got them. Go ahead." he gave her a wink and she slapped him on the shoulder playfully.Rayne smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best."

She then took Kakashi's hand and led him up to her bedroom. Once the door was closed, she turned, yanked down his mask and pulled him into a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She had been waiting for that kiss since she opened the door to find him there.

Kakashi kissed back as soon as her lips touched his, all the previous misgivings both of them had felt disappeared as they made their way to the bed they were going to share from now on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That was chapter two everyone. Did you like it??

Those of you that read Moving On, know the drill: 5 reviews or no chappy!

The Thank You's for Today go to:DrawnOnHeart(so glad to hear you're doing better!), FlyingtotheWaxingMoon (Keep them cookies coming!!!) and to Ice-is-nice.

Next Up: What has Kakashi been up to the past year and what is Kiana planning? Find out by leaving a review and contributing to the five!!


	3. Interruptions

Hey everybody!!! Here's chappy three!

CHAPTER THREE:Interruptions

Rayne woke up when she tried to roll over and realized something was holding her in place. She kept her eyes closed as she tried to feel what was holding her. She noticed two things. One, she was completely naked and two, there was an equally bare man holding her. She opened her eyes, surprised. But when she looked down, last nights events flooded into her mind. A smile lit up her face as she remembered last night.

Kakashi was home.

She looked down to see a familar head of silver hair on her stomach. Kakashi's arms were wrapped around her slim hips and his feet hung off the bed. Rayne giggled at the sight, her chest vibrating slightly. Kakashi lifted his head and looked down at her stomach, a confused expresion on his face. Rayne giggled upon seeing it and he turned his face towards hers. Once he realized where he was, he smiled.

"Morning," he said, his voice husky with sleep.

Rayne wiggled in his arms until her face was under his. "Good morning," she said, a brilliant smile on her lips. She looked up at his bare face and reached up a hand to caress his cheek. This made Kakashi's smile grow larger and he leaned down, giving her a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips.

Rayne broke the kiss reluctantly when she heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"Rayne, its me. I'm heading out to work. Be home by dinner," Kotetsu called form the other side.

Kakashi could have thrown a kunai through the door at him for ruining his moment but Rayne just smiled and called from underneath Kakashi, "Okay, Kotetsu. See you tonight"

Once Kotetsu's footsteps faded Kakashi turned to look down at Rayne. "How long is he going to be here?" he asked.

Rayne smirked. "You dont like him staying here," it wasnt a question.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just dont."

Rayne studied his face for a moment before bursting out laughing. Kakashi frowned and she quieted it to a giggle.

"What is so funny?" he asked, still frowning.

"You're jealous. Of Kotetsu!" Her giggles turned into laughter again and Kakashi glared. Once she had quieted down again she smiled at him apolgetically.

"Kakashi," she ran a hand through his hair softly. "You have no reason to be jealous of Kotetsu. I dont love him and he's not the one I'm engaged too. And the kids know he isnt their father. They know you are."

Kakashi let his frown be replaced by a rare sheepish smile. "You know how much I love you?" he asked her in a whisper.

Rayne smiled softly, "Cant be anywhere near as much as I love you." Kakashi bent his head with the intent to kiss her but was interupted buy another knock at the door. he let out a low growl of annoyance and Rayne laughed softly.

"Yes?" she called from under him.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," came Kakomi's small voice.

"I'll be out in a minute sweetheart. Brush your teeth and then I'll make you breakfast. Okay?" Rayne said softly.

"Okay Mommy!"

Rayne gave Kakashi another apologetic smile and kissed him on the cheek. She then slid out from underneath him and walked over to the dresser, pulling on underwear and a bra.

"You should get dressed too," she said to kakashi, who was still lying in bed, as she wrapped a silk pink robe around her slight frame.

Kakashi sighed, "Fine," and got up, searching for his boxers. He looked down at the lothes that he had worn there last night and turned to Rayne, "What did you do to my old clothes?" he asked curiosly.

"In the left side of the big dresser, shirts are in the midddle draw, pants in the bottom," she said from the adjoined bathroom.

Kakashi opened the drawers and smiled when he found all of his clothes in them. He pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and a grey short sleeved shirt and dressed. He pulled on his mask and decided ot just keep his sharingan eye closed rather than put on his headband so early.

"You gonna eat breakfast?" Rayne asked, walking out of the bathroom in her silky rose pink robe. Her long hair was in a loose ponytail and stray strands hung out here and there. Underneath the robe, she had changed into a pair of red pajama shorts and a matching tank top. Kakashi thought she looked adorable.

"Mm" he replied, making Rayne roll her eyes.

Once downstairs Rayne started to make blueberry pancakes and the Kitchen table began to fill up. Kakomi came in and kissed both her parents hello before taking her seat at the table.

About two minutes later Kasume emerged from her room in her blue pajama pants and top, Kai following behind, fully dressed except for his shoes and headband.

Kakashi stared at the two of them and looked up at Rayne to see her reaction. She looked...pissed.

"Kasume, where did Kai slep last night?" she asked, obviously not happy with the situation. Kasume took her normal seat but Kai stoood, recognizing the look in his sensei's eyes.

"In my room. But he slept on the couch and I left the door open all night," the seventeen year old explained as she poured herself and Kai a glass of orange juice.

Rayne turned to Kai, knowing he wouldnt be stupid enough to lie to her, she asked, "Kai, did you sleep on Kasume's bed last night?"

Kai shook hs head, "No. I slept on the couch. Kasume slept in the bed. I promise, Rayne-sensei," he said honestly. Even though his face was as stoic as ever his eyes showed he was telling the truth.

Rayne turned back to cooking the pancakes, "Kasume, dont let it happen again. I know that the room Kai usually stays in was taken by Kiana last night, but you know my rule on sleeping in the same room."

Kasume nodded, "Okay, Mom." Kaitook a seat at the table next to Kasume, deciding it was safe. He nodded his hello to Kakashi who nodded in return.

Kakashi had always like Kai. He knew it was because the boy was a younger version of himself but the difference was, Kai was so stoic because he focused on training. Not because of a painful past.

"So, Kakashi, where is that woman you brought back last night?" Kasume asked, ever blunt.

Kakashi shot her a one eyed glare, "I think she might still be asleep. I wouldnt know," he responded stiffly.

Rayne sighed before turning and piling up their plates with pancakes. "Kasume, be nice," she said in a motherly tone. Kasume gave Kakashi a suspicious look before looking down at her food and eating.

Kiana came down a minute later. "Something smells good," she said smiling at everyone. Kakashi pointed to the pancakes, "Rayne made blueberry panckes."

Kasume shot her a glare and Kai watched her warily. Kakomi just smiled and waved entuiastically.

Kiana returned the looks, good and bad, with a smile. She sat next to Kakashi and Rayne placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Enjoy," she said, smiling. She had decided to be nice to this Kiana woman and find out what she and Kakashi had been up to. She knew by the way that Kian alooked at Kakashi that she liked him, a lot. But Rayne was a smart woman and would find out what Kiana planned to do before having a little chat with her about going after taken men. Especially Rayne's taken man.

Kiana gave her a big smile, "Thank you." She began to eat and about five seconds after Rayne sat down to eat, Haru and Haine started wailing form their room upstairs.

Rayne smiled and shook her head, "I swear they do that on purpose," she joked as she stood and ran up stairs to the children. Everyone at the table ate in silence while she was upstairs, no one attempting to make conversation. Kasume kept casting suspicious glances at Kiana. She had noticed that Kiana liked Kakashi just like her mother and was going to let the woman know how she felt. But she would wait to see if the older woman tried anything before threatening her. Kai and Kakashi just sat there watching Kasume stare at Kiana and Kiana return a few glares. Kakomi just ate her pancakes hapily, oblivious to the animosity between the two women.

Rayne came down a few minutes later with a baby on each side of her hip. She stopped short at the bottom of the stairs when she saw the looks that were being passed. She sighed inaudibly and put a smile on her face, "Sorry about that, they needed a diaper change," she said smiling at everyone, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Hey Mom, where's Kotetsu?" Kasume asked, earning a glare from Kakashi.

"He went to work a little early today. Why? Do you need him for something?" Rayne asked as she put both children in their high chairs.

"Yeah, actually I do. I wanted to ask him if he'll go out with one of my friends," Kasume answered.

Rayne looked up at her, clearly surprised. "Who?"

"Ami. She's liked him for a long time. Its just that she made me promise to ask you if it as okay."

Rayne looked at her daughter confused, "Why would she need my promission?'

Kasume looked at Kakashi and smiled, "She seems to believe you two like eachother and she didnt want to ask him out if you two were together."

Kakashi's eye narrowed and he glared at her.

Rayne blushed like crazy and glared at her also, "Kasume! You know that isnt true! Kotetsu and I are only friends!" she quickly corrected her daughter.

Kasume shrugged, "Well, I guess she thinks it because she was here the time we found you two asleep on the couch..." She wasnt trying to annoy Rayne, she was just letting off some steam at Kakashi for being away for so long. She knew how much it had hurt Rayne while he was gone and then he has the nerve to come home with a woman?

Rayne looked at Kasume shocked, Kai actually groaned and Kakashi whipped his head around to Rayne, his face showing he was obviously not happy.

"What is she talking about?" he asked her, trying hard to mask the anger in his voice.

Rayne cleared her throat and her blush would put Hinata to shame. "We were watching a movie together and we...um...feel asleep," she said uncomfortably.

"Why did-" Kakashi began but was interupted by Kotetsu running into the house to grab his vest. He stopped when he realized all eyes were on him.

"I forgot my vest," he explained. When he saw Rayne blushing and Kakashi glaring he raised an eyebrow. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"I just found out that you and Rayne were asleep on the couch together," Kakashi said stiffly.

Kotetsu's mouth formed an 'O' and he looked to Rayne for help.

"I told him we had been watching a movie and we just feel asleep," she told him.

"Well then, I guess there isnt any more to say. I'm gonna get to work before Tsunade realizes I'm late," Kotetsu said, walking out the door quickly.

"..."

"..."

"Kakashi, stop glaring at the door," Rayne sighed, "I told you earlier that there was no reason to be jealous."

"That was before I knew you had been asleep together," he growled.

Kai, knowing this wasnt the best spot to be at the time, grabbed Kasume's hadn and led her out the door. Kakomi, being as young as she was, sensed somethingwas wrong and went to play with her toys in her room. Kiana smiled at both of them beforegoing to take a shower.

Rayne finished feeding Haru and Haine and set them in the playpen before sighing and turnong to Kakashi. "Are you done glaring yet?"

Kakashi let his gaze soften slightly but asked, "If it was nothing then why didnt you tell me?"

"Because you've been home less than twelve hours and I really wasnt thinking about Kotetsu too much!" Rayne snapped at him, frustrated. She shook her head and began to walk up the stairs. "Im going to get dressed. Then Im going to drop the kids off at Iruka's and go shopping. I guess I'll see you tonight."

Kakashi cursed himself under his breathe for acting like an ass and quickly ran to Rayne, catching her at the top of the steps. He hugged her from behind and whispered, "Im sorry," in her ear.

Rayne sighed and turned in his arms to face him. "I forgive you, Hatake," she said, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his chest. Kakashi smiled and held her for a moment. But for the fourth time that day, their romantic moment was crashed.

Naruto burst through the front door and yelled when he saw Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei! Youre back!" Hinata followed him in and shut the door behind herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hehe, That chapter was for fun. Plus we established the fact that Kiana was after Rayne's man! Yep, I know, woman has a death wish, especially with Kasume watching her like a hawk. But, Rayne is a smart woman and she will wait it out and not act rash. She is after all, a kuniochi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Next up: Rayne and Kasume each have a little chat with Kiana. But the blonde has a plan of her own too! Find out what it is be replying and helping get the review number closer to five!

The Thank yous for the reviews for last chappy go to: Readerfreak10, KittynJenn (nice name!), Starlitangel99 (Ima get fat with all the cookies Im getting, but, sooo worth it!), Ice-is-nice and rukia23(thanx for all the nice reviews you always leave, youve been leaving them since the beginning of Moving On and they are always so sweet. so, thanx!)


	4. Lies

Hey everybody!!! I just realized that I forgot about that annoying disclaimer thingy. So, here it is.

I...DONT...OWN...NARUTO...(There I said it. Happy now that I am reminded of the fact that I dont own Kakashi?! -starts sobbing-)

CHAPTER FOUR: Lies

Rayne smiled and pulled away from Kakashi, who wouldnt let go at first. "Hello Naruto. Hinata, would you like some tea?" she asked the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata smiled back, "Thank you, Rayne," she followed the older woman into the kitchen, leaving the men by themselves.

"Kakashi-sensei! When did you get back?" Naruto asked, his voice still loud but much calmer than his younger self.

"Yesterday Naruto. I have to see Tsunade for my mission report in a little while," Kakashi said, trying not to be mad at the teen for interupting his romantic moment with Rayne. He walked down the stairs and took a seat on the couch. Naruto followed and sat on the armchair opposite the couch.

"So, where were you for the past year?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed, "Everywhere but here."

Naruto glared at him, "Thats not a real answer!" he yelled.

Kakashi smirked, "Fine. I was in basically every other town except for Konohagakure. I had to stop in each town and find out about this group of rogue ninja that have ties to Orochimaru. But, they were eliminated before Kiana and I got the chance to interrogate them. The traveling form town to town was what took all the time. We had to try to catch up to them but they were always a step ahead of us. Then when we found out they were killed, we were able to come back," he explained.

Naruto was about to ask who Kiana was when the sound of glass shattering was heard in the kitchen. Both men jumped up and were at the kitchen door in a moment.

They found a shocked and angry looking Rayne standing infront of a broken tea cup and a regretful looking Hinata.

"Rayne, whats wrong?" Kakashi asked, walking over to her side.

Rayne took a deep breathe and calmed herself before putting on a fake smile and loking up at the men. "Nothing. The cup just slipped and it surprised me. Thats all," she told Kakashi. To anyone else, Rayne's smile would have seemed genuine and they would have believed her, but to her fiance, who knew her better than anyone, she was lying through her teeth.

Hinata turned to Naruto, "I think we should go," she said in a quiet voice. She turned to Rayne, her face suddenly serious. "Later today, I'll go shopping with you. Then we can talk."

"Hinata, whats going on? Why do we have to leave?" Naruto whined, obviously confused. Hinata grabbed his hand, and muttered, "I'll tell you later," and dragged him out of the house.

Once the door was closed, Kakashi turned to Rayne. "Now are you going to tell me what really happened?" he asked her, his voice serious.

Rayne bent and picked the broken peices up. "Nothing. I told you the cup slipped. I was surprised." Her voice still sweet and the fake smile still in place as she dumped the peices in the garbage and wiped up the spilled tea.

Kakashi sighed and turned her to him. "Why are you lying?"

Rayne smiled, "Im not. Trust me, everything is okay," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek and heading up stairs to get Kakomi ready for her playdate with Hanabi and Haru and Haine ready to go to Iruka's.

Kakashi reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her to him. He pulled her closer to him and stated angrily, "You're lying. We both know it. But what I dont know is about what and why. So, tell me."

Rayne pulled away from him and looked down, "Kakashi, would you just let em andle this?"

"What do you need to handle?" he asked, tilting her face towards his with his finger.

She sighed and looked him in the eye, "Nothing is wrong. I'm fine. You have nothing to worry about, so stop worrying." She gently removed her chin from his hand and headed up the steps, "I have to get the kids ready and I have to get ready."

Kakashi watched her walk upstairs, confused and worried, wondering why she was lying to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rayne shut the door to her bedroom and leaned against it heavily, eyes closed. She took several deep breaths before opening her eyes. She took in the information that Hinata had just given her.

"Who the hell does she think she's messing with!" she muttered darkly.

_**Flashback: (about five minutes ago)**_

_"So, who was his partner?" Hinata asked, sipping her tea._

_Rayne sighed, "This blonde woman, Kiana. She wanst Kakashi. I'm not just being the jealous girlfriend. If she gives him one more look of wanting, I'm going to-"she stopped herself in time and gave Hinata a sheepish smile. "Okay, Im jealous she go tto soend the year with my fiance and I wa sleft hime to have kids, move and go on like it didnt matter that he wasnt here. But, she wants Kakashi, I know it."_

_Hinata frowned, "Are you sur eher name is Kiana?" she asked the older woman._

_Rayne nodded, "Positive," she then frowned also, "Why?"_

_Hinata looked up at her, "I have been studying the top ninja from other villages and countries and the blonde ninja Kiana fron the Village Hidden in the Mist is famous in her village for seducing her male partners. She has a thing for men who are talken, she sees it as a challenge. Once she seduces them, she leaves them to face the woman she stole them from," the seventeer year old Hyuuga said._

_That was when Rayne dropped the tea cup. She stared at Hinata, "Are you serious?" she almost screamed._

_Hinata nodded, an angry and shocked Rayne was kinda scary..._

_Then Naruto and Kakashi rushed in and she lied to them._

_**End Flashback**_

"I should just go in there and kick her ass. But, then again, she'll just go do it to some other woman's man," Rayne thought aloud. "I have to find a way to make sure she wont ever think about playing her little game again." she sighed, "But that will wait until after I talk to Hinata later and find out more about her. And right now, I have to take care of the kids."

She pushed herself away from the door and ran into the bathroom for a short five minute shower that all mothers seemed to be able to take. When she came out she dressed her self in a knee length white skirt and a red short sleeved shirt. Her hair she let hang down past her shoulders and she wore very little make up: blush, foundation and some light pink lipstick.

After giving herself a once over in the mirror she put Haru and Haine in the stroller and got Kakomi dressed. When she went into the kitchen to grab the kids sippy cups Kakashi sighed, causing her to turn to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she filled the cups with apple juice.

"No. I have a problem with my fiance lying to me," he said, looking straight ahead of him.

Rayne bit her lip, hating lying to him. "Kakashi, I'm not lying, okay?" She put the cups in the kids' bag and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Dont worry Im fine. Oh and dont forget to go see Tsunade and give in your report. Im gonna drop Haru and Haine off at Iruka's for the weekend and bring Kakomi to the Hyuuga's for her sleepover with Hanabi. Then I'm going food shopping. When I get back, we have the weekend to ourselves." She gave him a smile before heading out to get everything done that she needed to for the day.

Kakashi sighed again as the door closed. 'Why is she lying to me?' he thought, pinching the bridge of his masked nose.

"Is something wrong, Kakashi?" Kiana asked from the doorway.

"No," Kakashi said opening his eye and looking up at the blonde. When he did his eye almost bugged out of his head. She was wearing the shortest shorts possible and an extremely tight tank top, with no bra. He quickly diverted his attention to the mission report he had been working on in front of him.

Kiana walked oer to him and sat in the chair next to him. "Something is obviously wrong," she said softly.

Kakashi's eye narrowed, annoyed that she wouldnt just let it drop. What was going on between him and Rayne was exactly that: between him and Rayne.

"Kiana, nothing is wrong. I hate writing reports, thats all," He said not looking up at her.

Kiana pouted, "Oh, come on Hatake" she said using his last name like Rayne always did. "We just spent a whole year together and you told me about Rayne and your family. So, why are you not telling me anything now?"

Kakashi actually glared at the files in front of him. He didnt like her calling him 'Hatake'. "Kiana, this isnt something I am going to talk to you about. And, as for us spending a year together, it was a mission," he stated in his infamous 'bored' voice.

Kiana reached out for his hand and he stood, "Im going to see Tsunade. after I give her the report, you can go home." He picked up the completed mission report and headed to the Hokage's.

Kiana glared at the table, "A whole year and he still hasnt broken. He is going to be my hardest challenge yet," she murmured, her glare tuning into a smirk.

"This should be fun."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I can feel all of you glaring at the screens right now, wondering who Kiana thinks she is. I know most of you want to kill her. trust me, i actually read the reviews. I think I'm gonna start calling the reviews : 'Kiana's Hate Mail'. ) I like it though, they're funny, so keep them up!

This chapter was mainly here to explain Kiana and who she is. Plus, Rayne now knows whats going on. I bet you cant guess how she's gonna deal with Kiana.

I wonder how many of you think that she'll go to Kiana and beat the crappers outta her. or, if you have any guesses to her plan, please tell me in a PM and not in your review, cuz if youre right, I dont want to ruin it for everyone else.

Review Thank You's for Chapter 3: rukia23, DrawnOnHeart ( Alex, I Missed You! So glad you are back!), KittynJenn, Starlitangel99, and and last but definately not least Readerfreak10.

Next Up: Rayne's plan. And Kiana kicks her seduction up a notch!


	5. Games

Hey Everybody!!! (oh my God. I just realized I start every chapter with the same two words!...Oh Well! D) Well, we found out about Kiana and the little game she likes to play with men who are TAKEN. I know, you all hate her, I do too. Remember, Rayne is my character, my very first OC. And I do LOVE her. Really, I think she rocks!

ANYHOW, Time for some plan forming and Kiana to kick it up a notch!

CHAPTER FIVE: Games

"So, what are you going to do about her?" Kurenai asked, throwing some carrots into her cart.

"Are you going to tell Kakashi?" Hinata questioned as she grabbed a pack of yogurt and stuck it in her cart.

Rayne sighed, "I'm not going to tell Kakashi..." She checked her list of items to get and grabbed some veggies to toss in her shopping cart along with some baby food.

"Why not?" Kurenai asked, making her way to the cash register. "Im done, you guys?"

Hinata and Rayne both nodded, following the raven haired beauty to the extremely long lines.

"I dont know why, but I feel like I shouldnt..." Rayne answered Kurenai's question.

"But, he'll be angry if you dont tell him," Hinata reasoned.

"I know...I think I dont want to tellhim because he might think that I'm just being jealous and that it will drive him away from me. Besides, he's already angry with me."

"Why?"

"He knows me. He knows Im lying...And I think he's hurt. He hasnt even been home twenty four hours and we already fought three times. Once about Kiana, once about kotetsu and once about lying. I feel like we're all out of...sync. Maybe, a year apart was a horrible idea and now we cant reconnect..." Rayne trailed off unhappily.

Hinata gave the older woman a sorry pat on the shoulder. "Maybe what he needs is the truth. I know that Im young and havent really dealt with this kind of thing yet, but perhaps you should tell him the truth, that way he will know to watch out for her..." she offered quietly.

"Wait-you argued about Kotetsu? Why?" Kurenai asked, never failing to notice that sort of thing.

Rayne rolled her eyes and blushed slightly, "Well, Kasume, trying to get back at Kakashi for bringing Kiana home, told Kakashi about Kotetsu and I falling asleep on the couch together..."

Kurenai's crimson eyes opened wide and she squealed, "Oh my God! Do you have a thing for Kotetsu?!"

Several heads turned towards them and Rayne blushed deeper. "Kurenai," she whispered feircely,"Shut up! I do not like Kotetsu! And why do you have to scream something like that? You know how many fangirls I get death glares from for being engaged to Kakashi? I do not need Kotetsu's after me too! Besides, everyone knows Im engaged to Kakashi, so screaming out in a grocery store that I like another man in that way, which I do NOT, will have everyone talking. So, shut it!"

Kurenai giggled but said nothing further.

Hinata, in an effort to change the obviously uncomfortable topic, asked Rayne, "Have you decided what you are going to do about Kiana?"

Rayne smirked, "Yep, Im going to let her play her little game. But, when she tries to make her final move on Kakashi, Im going to give her a beating she wont soon forget. That way, she'll think twice before going after another woman's man. And maybe, just maybe, I want to see what Kakashi will do."

Hinata giggled at the gleam in Rayne's eye and Kurenai gave her a questioning look.

"Are you doubting Kakashi's loyalty?" she asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

Rayne thought for a moment, while unloading her cart, "Well, Im not really doubting it, just seeing how strong it is. This Kiana is gorgeous. I give her that. But she is fake," she explained.

Kurenai rolled her eyes, "Good luck with that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anybody home?" Rayne called as she carried the bags into the house, kicking the door closed with her foot.

"Hello Rayne. Do you need help with the bags?" Kiana said, coming down the stairs.

Rayne avoided glaring but her eyes narrowed infitessimally. "No thank you Kiana, I got them."

She carried them to the kitchen table before setting them down. She began unpacking the groceries and putting them away.

"Where is Kakashi?" she asked Kiana as she stacked the baby food on the shelf in the fridge.

"Oh, he said he was going to see the Hokage."

"Okay, thank you Kiana," Rayne dismissed her. (hehe, she got dismissed!) She was secretly shocked at how well she was controlling herself. She had every urge to hurt the homewrecking woman but was speaking calmly to her.

Kiana, ignoring her dismissal, sat down in a chair at the table. "You dont like me very much, do you?" she stated more than asked.

Rayne turned to her and asked, "Why do you think that?"

"Because you believe that there is something between me and Kakashi."

"I trust Kakashi. I know nothing happened, Kiana. I have nothing against you," she lied convincingly.

"Well, maybe you should be worried." Kiana said with a grin on her face.

Rayne froze in the middle of putting the carton of milk in the fridge, her hand suspended in mid air. "Why is that?" she asked, not daring to move.

"Because, something did happen."

Rayne whipped around and slammed the milk on the table, glaring at the woman, "Excuse me?!" she growled.

"We kissed. More than once and it went further. But you cant blame Kakashi, how did you expect him to go a year without sex? I mean, the man has needs. And I happened to be there to fulfill them," Kiana said simply.

Rayne hands balled into fists and she started shaking with anger. "You lying little who-Get out of my house. Now," she snarled.

Kiana snickered, "Kakashi wont like that, now would he. He'd ask why and you'd have to tell him that you got too jealous to take it. Besides what can you do to me?"

Rayne stopped shaking and raised her eyes from her balled fists to the other woman's eyes, a deadly tint to them. "I can do a lot to you, Kiana. A lot more than you think. But, you know what, I'll let you stay. But, I'm giving you this warning. Touch my man and it will be the last thing you do. Got it?" she threatened darkly.

Now, I dont know if this has been mentioned before but, an angry Rayne is a scary Rayne. And Rayne...was angry.

Kiana actually leaned back in the chair, in an effort to covertly move her face outof swinging range. But she grinned wickedly. "You are so pathetic. I see why Kakashi had to turn to me."

Rayne smiled, yup, smiled. "Kiana, I know for a fact that you havent laid a finger on Kakashi."

"How is that?"

"He loves me, is engaged to me. And unlike some men, he doesnt have the fidelity of an alley cat. He wouldnt cheat on me."

"What if a year apart changed that?"

"Then, if you and him had sex...you can have him," Rayne said simply. She then turned and continued putting groceries away, clamly. Leaving Kiana to stare at her. That obviously wasnt what she had expected to hear.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not understanding.

"If you and Kakashi have already slept together, you can have him. I dont need a cheating man. And you know what, I'll add a little more to the deal. If you win this game, keep him," she said, cleaning off the vegetables to cut them.

"Game?"

Rayne turned to her and smirked, "Kiana, i know your little game you like to play. You seduce taken men and call it a challenge. You like wrecking homes. Well, listen closely," she leaned in towards the woman and whispered, "This home, is my home. And I doubt there is a wrecking ball big enough to go through it as long as I can help it."

She then leaned away and sat across from her, placing the vegetables on a cutting board and chopping them.

Kiana just sat there, to shocked to move. Then suddenly, a smile crept onto her lips. 'This is going to be the most interesting game ever,' she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi came home an hour later. "Rayne, you home yet?" he called, closing the door behind him.

"Im upstairs!" came her voice, she was up in Kotetsu's room.

When Kakashi realized where her voice was coming from, he let out a little growl of annoyance and headed up there. When he walked in the room he saw Ryane, on the floor on her kness in front of kotetsu, who was sitting with his legs open on the bed. Rayne was in between his legs and wrapping bandages around his stomache.

Kakashi supressed a growl of jealousy and knocked on the door once, making both of them look up.

Rayne smiled up at him, "Hey, how'd it go with Tsunade?" she asked before turning to finish bandaging Kotetsu.

Kotetsu nodded his hello and winced as Rayne tightened the guaze.

"Fine. She's not happy about them being killed before we could interogate them but she knows we couldnt have avoided it." He looked at kotetsu and asked, "What happened?"

"Rayne and I were sparring and well..." he trailed off and Kakashi noticed rayne's cheeks grow very red.

"I got him in the gut with a couple kunai by accident..." she finished, making Kotetsu laugh, then wince in pain.

"We both know it wasnt an acident," he teased her.

She glared up at him playfully, "If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done it when you woke me up with your snores!" she retorted, giggling at the mock hurt look on his face.

"I dont snore that loud!" he objected, this just made Rayne laugh harder.

Kakashi didnt like it. He didnt like how friendly they were at all.

She finished the wrappings and helped him lay back in bed. "I'll be in to check on you later," she told him before walking out of the room,. taking Kakashi's hand and bringing him with her.

She looked up at his face and her smile disappeared. "Whats the matter?" she asked, worried.

He muttered a "Nothing," and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Rayne just stood there, staring at the closed door. Then it hit her, he was jealous. 'I am such an idiot sometimes' she thought mentally berrating herself. She knocked on the door softly before opening it slowly and walking in.

"Im sorry," she whispered when she saw him laying on his back on the bed.

"For what?" he asked, not looking at her.

"For being so smart at times and a dense idiot at others. It actually took me a moment to figure out that you're jealous. Maybe its because I told you you had no reason to be and I thought you would believe me..." she explained, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from him.

She felt him shift on the bed and then suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her into his body.

"I believe you. And I'm sorry for acting like a jealous idiot," he whispered in her ear. The feeling of his hot breath on her neck causing her to shiver slightly.

"I forgive you Hatake, for the second time today," she said, leaning back into his chest and melting in his arms.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head through his mask. "I forgive you for being dense."

This made Rayne laugh and she turned in his arms, getting on her knees, she pulled down his mask and kissed him softly. He pulled her closer to him and held her there, kissing back gratefully.

Then for the fifth time that day, their moment is ruined.

"Kakashi, its Kiana. I was wondering how everything went with Tsunade," came that extremely annoying-homewrecking-manstealing-fake blonde's voice. (Well thats what it sounded like to Rayne.)

Kakashi was the one who broke the kiss this time, much to Rayne's disappiontment. "I'll be out in a minute" he called.

Rayne resisted the urge to find a kunai and several shruiken and throw them through the door. 'She did that on purpose,' she thought angrily. 'Well, if she wants to play hardball...'

"Kakashi, cant you fill her in later?" Rayne asked, trailing kisses along his jawline and working his shirt upward.

Kakashi supressed a moan, "She should know..." His argument was weak and it sounded like he wasnt really too interested in filling Kiana in anymore.

Rayne smirked, "So, tell her that you'll tell her what happened later," she whispered in his ear before pulling his shirt over his head and running her hands over his bare chest.

"Kiana, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll tell you everything when I wake up!" he called quickly before looking down at Rayne in time for his lips to be caught by hers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

LET THE GAMES BEGIN! ----hehe.

I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter, especially the part where Rayne threatens Kiana. That is the reason you do not mess with female ninja's- especially ones who have been through what Rayne has and you especially dont mess with her man!

Rayne hadnt originally planned on telling Kiana she knew about her games but, when those lies started coming out of the blonde's mouth, she couldnt help it. But, now she has to compete with the other woman--or will she?

Hehe, I love the DRAMA!

Chapter four Review Thanks go to:rukia23 (Aw, you are so sweet! but, I thank you guys for reviewing because you actually took the time to say you like my story. So, ya'll deserve it!), DrawnOnHeart (did I say how great it is you're back yet?), KittynJenn (You always leave such funny reviews. Thanx!), Starlitangel99 (I really liked this cookie but..Here ya go! -hands over cookie-) and last but in no way least Readerfreak10.

Does anyone besides me notice that its always the same five wonderful loyal reviwers? C'mon all of you other readers I know that more than five people read this story, so why dnt someone gieve these guys a break and just REVIEW?


	6. Files

Hey everybody!!! So, so, sorry its so late! I was a bit...dustracted with personal stuff. Well, last chapter Rayne told Kiana she knew who she was and also, she put herself in the game.This chapter we take a break from the drama, even if only fora moment, then we find out the first part of Kiana's plan.

CHAPTER SIX:Files

Rayne opened her eyes and smiled when she felt Kakashi's chest against her bare back and his arms around her waist. She slipped down through his arms softly, an attempt to not wake him up, and began to put some clothes on.

A moment later she heard Kakashi groan and she turned to see him staring at his now empty arms, confused. This made her giggle and he looked up at her, smiling. She finished wrapping her favorite silk robe around her and sat on the bed next to him. He sat up and scratched his head.

"What time is it?" he asked, his voice husky with sleep.

Rayne looked over at the clock. "Its three in the morning."

"Then why are you up and dressed and not naked and asleep?" he asked, confused once more.

"Because, Im hungry and I'm gonna go make something to eat. I made dinner but Kotetsu ate most of it. The kunai in his stomach have not impacted his hunger at all," she explained getting up and walking to the door. "Want anything?" she asked. But when she recieved no response she turned to see he had already fallen back asleep.

Laughing quietly she shut the door softly to find herself next to Kasume.

"Kasume! Are you just getting home?" she asked, clearly not happy.

"Um, Hi Mom. I know its late but I was out with the girls so...no big right?" the seventeen year old asked nervously.

Rayne folded her arms across her chest and gave her daughter a look that obviously said it was big. "Kasume, I give you a lot more freedom with rules than normal teens get. But, you should be home by one the latest. Three in the morning? That is pushing too far, kiddo," hse said seriously.

Kasume looked down and sighed, "Okay, Mom. I'm sorry" She turned her gaze up and looked back at her adoptive mother. "I really am sorry. Are you mad?' she asked, her and Rayne very rarely fought and they never held grudges against eachother. They were extremely close and they always talked out their promises. Both hated the idea of the other being upset with them. This was also why Kasume had a lot more freedom than most teens, Rayne trusted her. A lot.

The older woman sighed and shook her head, "No, I'm not mad. Just dont do it again.Okay?" when Kasume nodded earnestly, she smiled, "Now, come to the kitchen and get something to eat with me."

Kasume smiled and followed her mother into the kitchen, taking her usual seat at the table. Rayne searched throught the fridge before wrinkling her nose and going into the freezer. A moment later she sat at the tabe and handed Kasume a spoon and a bowl filled with icecream. Kasume rolled her eyes, her mom always ate icecream in the middle of the night when there was something on her mind.

"Hey Mom, whatcha thinkin about?" she asked, taking a spoonful of her favorite chocolate icecream.

Rayne sighed, "Nothing, honey. I just wanted some icecream, thats all."

"You're a horrible liar Mom."

This made Rayne laugh, "You know what? You're the second person to tell me that today. I think I should work on that."

"Mom. What is it? Is it that Kiana woman? Cause we both know she's after Kakashi."

"You are too smart for your age," Rayne sighed and looked at her daughter. "She told me she was after Kakashi." When Kasume was going to say something, she put up a hand. "I told her that if she touches my man, it will be the last thing she does-"

"Go Mom!"

Rayne luaghed but continued, "I also kinda, lost my temper and told her that if she has already slept with him, she can have him beacause I dont need a cheating man and that if before she leaves, Kakashi does sleep with her, than she can have him..."

Kasume rolled her eyes, "Mom. You are an idiot."

"I know. Now she is going to be after him and I trust Kakashi, I do. Its just i guess, maybe..." she trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence,

"Mom, do you still think that you dont deserve him?" Kasume asked, hoping it wasnt the case. Since Kakashi had asked Rayne to stay in Konohagakure, she had felt that she wasnt good enough and he deserved better. Kasume, who felt no man would ever be good enough for her mother, had argued with her about it for hours until rayne had agreed just to make Kasume stop pointing out Kakashi's character flaws.

Raybe sighed heavily, "No..." she lied unconvincingly.

"Mom! Jeez, do I need to remind you of the fact that he reads porn all day?!" Kasume said, beginning her 'Kakashi just barely deserves you' speech.

"Kasume! Get over the damn books. Jeez, I get it , you dont like those books of his. But, they aint that bad, they have some pretty good suggesions..."

"Oh.My.God. You read one?!" Kasume stared at Rayne in shock.

"Once! He feel asleep reading it and I was gonna close it and put it away and well, I just wanted to know what he liked so much and so I read some of it..."

Kasume shook her head slowly. "He better realize how lucky he is to have you. And if he does anything with that-woman upstairs, I'll kill him."

Rayne smiled, "Honey, I know you'd kill him. I think he knows it too. Plus, I trust him and I know nothing will happen. I just dont like this woman trying anything."

Kasume smiled, "Mom, promise if she does try anything, I can help kick her butt."

Rayne laughed and an evil grin appeared on her face. Kasume notixced and before she could get out of the chair and run, her face was covered in vanilla icecream. She gasped at the cold but then laughed and flung her chococlate icecream at her mother.

Then, all choco-vanilla hell broke loose as they took out the pints of icecream and began covering eachother in it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rayne snuck into her room quietly, and was halfway to the bathroom when the floor creaked and Kakashi woke up.

"Rayne? What are you doing?" he asked, sitting up.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Dont get up, go back to sleep. Its five thirty," she said quickly.

"What's all over you?" he asked getting up and walking over to her.

"Nothing," she said quickly, hurrying towards the bathroom. But he grabbed wrist and turned her toface him. She was covered in icecream from head to toe, as was Kasume, who was in the other bathroom, taking a shower already,

"Is that _icecream?_" he asked, very confused.

Rayne smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, well, Kasume and I were talking and then I decided it would be fun to fling a spoonful of icecream at her. And rhen she hit me back and well...Yeah, its icecream."

"Hn. Well, if you're getting in the shower, I guess I can use one too," he said and with a devilish grin, he pulled her into the bathroom with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Well, I've decided that there are two opponents competing in the 'game' that we should have both in the spot light. This means that I'm gonna start adding Kiana and having ya'll see what she's planning.)

Kiana drummed her fingers against the table impatiently. "Where is he? He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago," she growled aloud.

"Sorry I'm late, but breaking into the Hokage's office isnt the easiest thing in the world," came a male's whisper in her right ear.

"Yoro, keep your voice down!" she whispered feircely as the dark haired man sat opposite her. The man wore all black dress clothes and his hair was cut short. Kiana wore a light pink sundress and had her hair up. Both looked like they belonged in the rather fancy resturant.

"Aw, worried someone will find out you hired me to snag some files from the Hokage's office?" Yoro asked, smirking.

"Shut it. Did you get them?" she asked in a whisper.

He nodded and handed over the manilla files. The name on top read 'Rayne Chigiri-Confedential' in bold letters. Kiana smirked and opened the files.

"Did anyone see you?" she asked as she read about where Rayne was born and what happened to her parents.

"If anyone had caught me, would i be here?" he answered.

"Oh! Would you look at this! It seems that our perfect little Rayne has a very checkered past. A miscarriage, a marriage based on lies to a known associate of Orochimaru, she disappeared for two months where she was with this Tsume character. It says here that in those two months she was 'broken down' by her captors. Then she appeared back in Konoha with five kunai in her chest along with a sword. Tsume came back to get her and he was captured. He is now incarcerated in Konoha Jail." She read from the file, her smile spreading as she read. "This Tsume could be useful. I mean, she has the perfect past to mess with. And if she's dealing with a past,. she'll be too distracted ot pay much attention to her precious Kakashi." She set the file down, closed, on the table. "Yoro, I think we should pay a visit to Tsume and give him an updat eon his ex-wife. I bet he'll help us break the two up," she said, laughing at how well her plan seemed ot be forming.

Yoro smirked, "This is the most interesting couple that you have planned on breaking up yet. I think i'll stick around awhile to see how this plays out."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hehe. Kiana's plan is forming. What will she use Tsume for exactly?? You'll see soon.

Keep sending me those reviews and I'll keep giving you chapters. The faster you review, the faster I'll update!

Chapter 5 Review Thanks go to:rukia23, Readerfreak10, DrawnOnHeart, KittynJenn, Starlitangel99, SickOfPenNames, and last but not least Ice-is-nice.

Next up: Kiana's plan develops and someone close to Rayne is in on it!!!!


	7. Schemes

Hey everyone! Sorry i took so long to post chapter six. I didnt mean too but, I have a lot of stuff going on. I hope ya'll forgive me.(Puweese?) Anyway, here is chappy 7! Time for us to find out Kiana's plan and how Tsume fits into it!!!

CHAPTER SEVEN: Schemes

"Hey, wake up. You have a visitor."

Tsume sat up at the guard's words and tried to see behind him in the darkness of his cell. He saw the silouette of a woman and assumed it was Rayne.

"Rayne, you've finally come to see your ex husband? I fihured you'd come eventually, but, three years? Thats a long time to ignore me, honey," he smirked, standing and walking over to the chakra enforced bars of his cell.

"Sorry handsome. Im not Rayne." Kiana said, walking closer so he could see her face and her blonde hair- hair that was much lighter than Rayne's chestnut curls.

Tsume raised an eyebrow at her. "Then who are you?"

"Kiana. Im a friend of Kakashi's and a sort of rival of Rayne's," she explained.

"I dont see rayne as the woman with a rival. especially with one of her precious Kakashi's friends. Now, who are you?" Tsume asked again, this time making it a demand and not a question.

Kiana grinned, "Fine, im not exactly Kakashi's friend. We had a year long mission together and I've decided that I want him. Rayne found out and is now making sure I get nowhere near 'her man'. I refuse to lose- especially to her."

"What do you want with me then?" Tsume asked.

"I need you to distract Rayne while I win Kakashi over."

"How do I distact Rayne if I'm in a cell?"

"Well, this is where I propose to you my little deal." A devilish grin spread across her lips as she stated her 'deal'. "I break you out of here and you help me. But, if you try and run, I have you killed. I know plenty of shinobi and the thought of a former Orochimau supporter running around loose would have them all hunting you down. Understood?"

Tsume thought for a moment before grinning. "Its a deal. But, I cant guarentee that I'll give Rayne back after ou get Kakshi."

Kiana smirked, "You dont have to. You can keep her."

"Good. So, how about geeting me out of here?"

"Its already being done," Kiana replied as a strangled cry came from the guards room followed by the sounds of a fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rayne! Open up!" Shizune called as she knocked on the door repeatedly.

"Go away! We're busy!" Kakashi called form upstairs. Him and Rayne had spent the ebtire day in bed and they were just now waking up. Rayne moaned and slapped Kakashi in the arm.

"Stop being mean," she scolded as she rolled off the bed and wrapped her pink robe around herself and walked down stairs. "Im coming Shizune!"

Once she opened the door, Shizune and Genma both pushed themselves in. Rayne just raised an eyebrow at them, Shizune was usually quiet and polite-Genma wasnt rude either. But when she saw their faces, her eyebrow dropped and joined the other to furrow into a frown.

"Shizune., Genma, whats wrong?" she asked, obviously worried.

"He's out," Shizune whispered while Genma just nodded. Both were pale and were out of breath- as if they had run there.

"Whos ou-" Rayne suddenly realized who they were talking about and the room seemed to spin as the words hit her. "Tsume's out. He-he's out. Its him isnt it?" she stuttered and swayed.

Kakashi came down and saw all their faces and was about to ask what happened when Shizune nodded to Rayne and his fiance fainted. He quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"What the hell did you say to her?" he asked as he layed his now unconscious wife one the couch.

"Kakashi, Tsume broke out of prison today," Genma explained, speaking fo rthe first time.

Kakashi's face paled undreneath his mask and he looked down at Rayne's face. He looked up at Genma, "I want guards on her at all times-Tsunade wont refuse, dont worry. At least two guards here at the house and three when she goesout. The kids need to be placed somewhere for protection, somehwere away form Rayne so he wont be able to use them against her again. Understood?" he asked, sounding more like an ANBU official than the bored Kakashi everyone knew.

Genma, noting the change in him and his serious tone, nodded and with an "Hai!" ran out the door to telll Tsunade what Kakashi had ordered.

"I'll stay here with her until she wakes up," Shizune said, taking a seat next to rayne on the couch.

About three minutes later, Rayne opened her eyes and found herself looking up at Kakashi's worried face.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as soon as he realized she was awake. he helped her sit up.

"Im fine. I guess I wasnt expecting it. Im sorry I scared you, but, Im okay. I just was caught off guard," she said slowly, not looking him in the eyes, She was embarassed she had fainted over the news. But, on her defense, three years of thinking shewas safe and that he could never get her, had made her too comfortable. As soon as Shizune had confirmed that he was out, it was like a blanket was swept out form under her feet and all the security she had gained over the years went with it.

"Rayne, look at me." Kaakshi's voice was soft and stern at the same time and Rayne found herself looking up at his masked face.

"He wont get you. Okay? There will be guards on you at all times and I'll be with you constantly. ANBU'll catch him and put him away somewhere he wont be able ot get out of. He might even be killed in a fight. Whatever the case may be, he wont come anywhere near you. Okay?"

Rayne forced herself to nod and stood up a little shaky at first. Once she had regained her balance she walked into the kitchen and made some tea for her and Shizune to drink while they waited for the guards to arrive.

"Im sorry," Shizune said as Rayne handed her a cup of tea and sat next to her.

"Dont be. Im fine now, I was just...surprised, I'll be okay. Dont feel bad about it," Rayne said as she took a sip of her tea, hoping it will help calm the shaking nerves she was concealing from both Kakashi and Shizune.

When there was a knock on the door, Kakashi jumped up and answered it. He frowned when he saw Kotetsu and asked rather rudely, "What do you want?"

Kotetsu ignored his tone and brushed by him to Rayne, "I just heard about everything. Are you okay?" he asked her.

Rayne smiled up at him and nodded, "Yeah, Im okay. Is there anything new?"

He shook his head, "Nope. But Tsunade assigned me to be one of your guards. I wont let anything happen to you."

Rayne's smile widened and she stood and gave him a tight hug. "I know you wont."

Kakashi shut the door louder than necessary, causing Rayne to jump and let go of Kotetsu. She turned and rolled her eyes at Kakashi, but walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I know you wont either," she whipsepered, leaning her head on his shoulder. Kakashi smiled under his mask and held her to him.

"What about Kasume, Haine, Haru and Kakomi?" Shizune asked Kotetsu.

"Kakomi is being held at the Hyuuga mansion- that place is basically impenitrable. Haine and Haru are with Asume and Kurenai. Iruka and Genma are helping guard them. Kasume is coming here with Kai," Kotetsu explained.

Rayne turned to him, "Why is Kasume coming here? This is the least safe place for her to be. Why doesnt she go and stay somewhere?" she asked, not liking the idea of tsume being anywhere near her daughter again.

"Tsunade told her to go with Kai and Neji and join them at the Hyuuga's. But she was adament that she be with you. Kai, as expected, refused to leave he. Tsunade ordered her to go to the mansion and Kasume threaatened to go after Tsume herself. In the end, Tsunade agreed to let her stay with you. Kai, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Temari from the Sand and Tuomo are all coming here with her as guards. This place will be crowded with shinobi, there's no way Tsume will even think about coming here." Kotetsu grinned and sat on the couch.

"What is everyone else doing?" Rayne asked as her and Kakashi sat on the opposite sofa.

"Gai, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Rock Lee, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru and almost all of ANBU are out searching for him. He wont have anywhere to hide. Shino, Anko, and Chouji are all out on missions so they wont be back for a couple of days each. Genma is with Tsunade, he's helping her decide who goes where and try and get everything organized. Oh! That reminds me. Shizune," he turned to her, "Tsunade asked you to go to her when you were odne here."

Shizune nodded, stood, kissed Rayne on the cheek and quickly left to go to the Hokage's Tower.

In about half an hour, the house was full of seventeen year old shinobi. Tuomo was eating all Rayne's food, as usual. Kai and Kasume were seated on the couch next to eachother, Tenten and Neji were seated next to them. Temari was standing and leaning against the wall, looking very out of place. She, Tuomo and Kotetsu were the only ones who werent with their 'significant other'. They were all discussing what to do.

"I think that me and Neji should constantly be in the same room as Rayne," Tenten suggested. "We fight best when we're together and Neji's byukugan can tell us if he's gottne past the rest of us somehow and ee him before he gets too close. That way there will be no chance of a sneak attack."

"Im going to be staying with her at all times. Thats not up for debate," kakashi said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Okay, fine, but Im not leaving her." Kasume sent a glare at Kakashi, daring him to object.

But, him being kakashi, ignored the glare and said,"No, you and Kai harve to be outside with Neji and Tenten. Neji's byukugan can alert us when he comes near the house and Tenten's weapons are better used when outside in an open area. Tuomo, Kotetsu and Temari will all stay in the house."

Kasume stood and crossed her arms, her glare intensifying. "Listen, Kakashi,I get that you are her fiance and all but I'm her daughter and I'm not leaving her side. I dont care what you say. Got it?"

"Kasume, sit down, " Kai said, gently pulling her back down on the couch next to him. "You both want to be near Rayne, I know that. But Kakashi is the more skilled and experienced ninja in this case and I think that him being there is wht iwould be best for Rayne," he said, although his tone hadnt changed from its usually expressionless state, his eyes softened when he looked at her. Kasume sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Fine but, if Tsume comes anywhere near Rayne, I wanna be the one to kill him."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hope ya'll liked it. I know, now you all want to kill Tsume all over again and now hate Kiana more than ever. But, the story wouldnt be as fun without the villains now would it? ;-)

Next Up: Rontu comes back, Tsume tries something, and Kiana makes her next move. (And no, I didnt forget about rontu, I have just been waiting for the right time to bring him back.)

Review thanks for chapter Six goes to: SickOfPenNames, KittynJenn, rukia23, Starlitangel99, and last but not least Ice-is-nice. Thank you all for the reviews.

Ya'll know the drill: at least five reviews or no chapter. And some new people should start reviewing and give these guys a break. Plus, I'll put up chapters faster if I see some new people reviewing.


	8. Kakashi who?

Hey everybody!!! This is the chapter where EVERYTHING gets going and it will keep the momentum for a while. You guys couldnt have guessed how kiana is planning to get Kakashi!!! I was actually gonna have this happen to Rayne in MOVING ON, but decided not too. But, Im rambling, time to get to the story!!!

CHAPTER EIGHT: Kakashi who?

Kiana growled in apparent digust as she treaded throught to the back of the dark, musty cave. It was just outside of Konoha and so unkknown to the ninja world that Tsume had learned of it from Orochimaru himself. This was where Orochimaru hid when he was trying to get infomation on Konoha without causing a huge war and alerting all of Konoha tyo his presence.

"Tsume? Damnit! Where are you?" she called as she slammed her foot into a rock, yet again.

"Come in about ten more feet and there is an opening. I'm in the middle."

Once she had followed his directions, she saw his dark shape seated in the center of a large holowed area with a domed top, all made of dark brown rock. She walked in front of him and he stood slowly.

"How tight is security around Rayne?" he asked as he stood and leaned against a wall of damp rock.

"As tight as it can get. Kakashi is with her twenty-four-seven. He never leaves her side. That brat Kasume, her boyfriend Kai, Neji Hyuuga and that other girl Tenten are all outside. There is no way you can get within 500 meters of the house without being assualted by all of them. Inside the house there is Tuomo, Temari of the Sand, Kotetsu Hagane are helping Kakashi inside the house," Kiana explained as she crossed her arms to keep away some of the chill of the cave.

"Then how, my dear, do you expect me to get anywhere near Rayne?" Tsume asked, trying not to sound annoyed or pissed.

Kiana smirked, forgetting her chilliness for a moment. "Im going to make her forget her life with Kakashi."

Tsume raised an eyebrow and pushed away from the wall, standing straight. "Explain," he ordered, obviously interested in what she had to say.

"Im going to give Rayne an herb that will make her remember only her life up to you. Kakashi will be forgotten. Since you have no chance of breaking in and kidnapping her, I'll have to go in and drug her. Im allowed in the house because I'm staying there while I'm in Konohagakure." Kiana's voice was filled with arrogant pride at her seemingly ingenious idea. "When its time for you to make your appearance, I'll come and get you."

"You are a very dangerous woman, Kiana," Tsume said as he chuckled at the thought of getting Rayne back and the look on Kakashi's face when he realized the woman he loves no longer remembers him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kiana? What do you want?" Rayne asked opening the door to allow the blonde in the house.

"Im here to help guard you. It wont be much of a game if you get kidnapped by your ex now would it?" Kiana smirked as she walked into the kitchen.

Rayne glared at the woman's back but followed her into the kitchen anyway. "So, this little game of ours is postponed until after Tsume is caught. Deal?" she asked as she started boiling some water for tea.

Kiana nodded. "Deal. Speaking of the game, where is Kakashi?"

"He's on the couch asleep. Its the first time he's slept in the four days since Tsume escaped. He's pushing himself too far. Dont you dare try anything on him while this is going on. If you cause him anymore emotioal stress than he's under now, I'll kill you. Understood?" Rayne threatened, meaning every word. Kakashi hadnt left her side since she had fainted four days ago. He didnt sleep and rarely ate. It broke her heart to see him push himself like that. She had convinced him to get some sleep when he pulled a kunai out on Kotetsu when he knocked on the bedroom door. The kunai missed Kotetsu by and inch, a close call. One that was too close for comfort. As soon as he laid down on the couch, he had fallen into a deep sleep and hasnt woken up since--its been five hours.

Kiana put her hands up in front of her, feigning innocence. "I said we had a temporary truce and the game is momentarily postponed. Remember? Im not gonna try anything...yet." She added the last word with a smirk.

Rayne was about to slap that damn smirk off her face when the water came to a boil. She gave Kiana a glare before turning and pouring two cups of tea, one for her and one for Kiana. She may hate the woman but, that doesnt mean she was gonna let her know it. Besides, she is Rayne. She's not going to let a little competition bother her. She knew how much Kakashi loved her and that he knew how much she loved him-even if at times she didnt always show it.

"Mom! Tell Tuomo to stop trying to take Temari's fan! She's gonna kill him if he doesnt!"

Rayne sighed at the sound of Kasume's voice. "I'll be right back. Dont wake Kakashi," she said to Kiana before running outside to prevent the teenagers from killing eachother.

While Rayne was outside yelling at Tuomo, Kiana pulled out the pouch of herbs. She took enough of a light green powder to cover one of her fingers and dumped it into Rayne's tea. She quickly stirred it in and put the pouch away before rayne returned.

"The tea is great," she said to te other woman as she took a sip from her own undrugged cup.

Rayne raised an eyebrow, suspicious of her sudden change in attitude. "What are you planning Blondie?" she asked as she took a sip of the drugged green tea.

Kiana shrugged, "I just figured that if Kakashi senses that we dont like eachother, then he'll stay away from me to make you happy. I cant have that now, can I?"

Rayne finished her tea, all the wile watching Kiana suspiciously. In about an hour and a half, Kakashi woke up and she said she was going to lay down becasue she wasnt feeling too well.

She passed out as soon as she felt Kakashi wrap his arms around her in their bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rayne opened her eyes slowly as she emerged form the realm of sleep and turned over. She found herself face to face with a masked man she didnt know. She shot out of bed and searched around the room for her two Katana swords. As she looked around she realzed she had no clue where she was. She saw her swords in the corner of the room and once she retrieved them she pushed the cold steel against the neck of the man sleeping in the bed.

Kakashi's eyes flew open at the feel of metal on the exposed skin of his neck. He was shocked to see that it was Rayne who was holdng the sword.

"Rayne, what the hell are you doing?" he asked completely shocked at the look of confusion and anger on her face.

"Who are you?" she asked, pressing the sword deeper into his neck, still not drawing blood yet.

"What are you talking about? Im Kakashi - your fiance. Whats going on?" he asked again.

She looked utterly shocked at his statement,but as soon as the look was there, it was gone and replaced with anger. "Dont lie to me! Im married to Tsume. Where is he and where am I?" she asked, now sounding angry.

Kakashi just looked up at her confused beyond comprehension. "Rayne, you ran from Tsume four years ago after he tried to make you join Orochimaru. You came here three years ago. We've been engaged for two years. Tsume just broke out of jail four days ago. Dont you remember any of this?" he asked, his genius mind starting to realize that she had lost her memory, or, at least part of it.

Rayne's glare intensfied as her anger boiled. "Tsume would never be in league with that scum Orochimaru! I told you not to lie to me! Where am I?" she asked again, this time pricking the skin on his neck and drawing some blood.

"Rayne, Im not lying to you! Put the sword down and tell me what the hell is wrong! You're in konoha, you have four kids and you're engaged to me! Kakashi yelled, trying to alert anyone in the house to what was going on.

Tuomo heard his yelling and ran up the stairs, busted throught the door and promptly froze at the sight of Rayne holding a sword to Kakashi's throat. "Jeez, Kakashi. What'd ya do to make Rayne-sensei so mad?" he asked.

Rayne pointed her other sword at Toumo. "Why did you call me Rayne-sensei? Who are you?' she asked, her voice sounding more confused than angry now.

Toumo looked at her as if she'd lost her mind (which, she kinda did...) "What'dya mean who am I? Im Toumo, your student. Rayne-sensei, are you alright?" he asked , sensing something was really wrong.

Rayne eyed them both cautiously before jumping over the bed and attempting to run from the house through the window. But Kakashi caught her mid leap and quickly disabled her swords, chucking them across the room into the opposite wall.

Rayne struggled and tried to pull out a kunai while yelling at him. "Where's Tsume?! Put me down!" She elbowed him in the stomach, and punched him in the face, but he wouldnt let go of her.

Kakashi made a fist and hit her in the back of the head, effectively knocking her out. Once he was sure she was out, he turned ot Tuomo. "Tell everyone that Rayne has lost some of her memory and she doesnt remember any of us. Tell Kotetsu to go get Tsuade while I get Rayne to the hospital. Now!" he ordered.

He picked her up and held her bridal style before running down stairs and to the hospital.

As he ran he looked down at her face and felt a tightening in his chest at the thought of her not remembering him.

'Rayne, I promise, I'll make you remember.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

OOOOOOOOO. I KNOW. You are all like: OMG! Thats why I wrote it. Now the drama and action REALLY begin!!!

Next Up: I know I said Rontu would come back in this chapter but, he's gonna come back next chapter instead. Kay? Anyway, next chapter is where Tsume comes in and Kiana's plan goes into full force!!!

Review thanks for chapter seven go to:KittynJenn( Your plushi is so cute! I want one!!), rukia23, SickOfPenNames, Starlitangel99 (I am officially addicted to those cookies!) and last but not in amnyway least, KeitaPekoe ( thanks for being kind and being a new reviewer!).


	9. Betrayal

Hey everyone, yes, I know. Last chapter I dropped a bomb on you guys. BUT this chapter I drop another one. I told you guys, its gonna keep getting more and more dramatic and actiony(is that a word? I dont think it is...well, it is now!) until the end. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter.

CHAPTER NINE: Betrayal

Kakashi watched as Rayne's eyelids fluttered to reveal her peircing sapphire eyes. He remained completely still, even as she turned her head towards him slowly and stared at him, as if she didnt know who he was.

"Where am I?" she asked as she tried to sit up and found she was too tired to do anything of the sort. "What happened to me?"

"You are in Konohagakure's hospital. You tried to run and i knocked you out. Tsunade has given you a drug that temporarily numbs your body so you cant try and run again." His voice was shuttered when he spoke. He realized she didnt remember him and it killed him inside. But, he had to find out how this happened, how the woman he loved could forget him and her entire family and life in Konohagakure.

Rayne frowned at him and redirected her gaze from her face. That was definately one difference form the Rayne he knew, she seemed to refuse to make eye contact. The Rayne he knew stared through you and made you feel whatever it was she wanted you to feel- ashamed, afraid, safe, loved, anything.

"Where is Tsume? Where is my husband?" she asked, turning to him, but still not making eye contact.

"You and Tsume havent been married for seven years, Rayne. You and I are engaged, we have been for two years." His voice held barely contained hurt at her insistance on calling Tsume her 'husband'.

Rayne finally met his eyes, but this time with a glare. "I.Dont.Even.Know.You," she said cuttingly.

Kakashi resisted a flinch at the harshness in her words combined with their meaning. "I know you dont. Tsunade has found that you've been drugged with an herb that, depending on the amount given, affects memory. You were given enough to erase the past seven years of your life. Three which you have spent with me. But, since I wont be able to convince you, maybe someone else may." He stood and walked over to the door. Once opened it revealed Rontu, now a gigantic white wolf with aged, intelligent blue eyes.

"Rontu!" Rayne gasped, obviously not expecting her dog to be there. "What's going on? Why arent you getting me out of here?" she asked, confused.

The wolf padded over to the side of her bed and in low growls, told her everything that had happened in the past seven years. The whole time, Rayne's expressions changed from horrified, to angry to disbelieving to incredibly sad to disbelieveing again. By the time the wolf was finished recapping, she was back to angry.

"Rontu, why would you lie to me? Tsume would never do anything like that! You know he wouldnt! And why did you have to bring up the baby, huh? Why do you want to hurt me?" she asked, her emotions torn between hurt and anger.

"He's not lying, Rayne. He's been wit you longer than Tsume, what would he have to gain form hurting you? You know he loves you," Kakashi reasoned, for the first time speaking since Rontu had begun to explain what the hell was going on.

"Get out. Both of you, now." Rayne sent a death glare to both of them before looking down at her hands. "Leave me alone and get out," she whispered again. She loved Tsume, but she knew no reason for Rontu to lie to her. And the way that the masked ninja--Kakashi, stared at her, it looked like he was hurting but also like he loved her, like he actually loved her. Now, Rayne, even before Tsume's betrayal was a smart and capable ninja, and she knew something was going on. Just, she couldnt figure it out. She needed time to think, alone.

"We'll be outside the door," Kakashi said as he and Rontu walked out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"What the hell is going on?" she wondered aloud.

Just then she heard the window behind her click open and feet hit the floor of her room. Unable to move her neck or body Rayne had to just lay there and wait for the person to come into her line of vision.

"Rayne, Im going to give you the counter drug to the paralyzer Tsunade gave you, then you have to get up and we need to leave-quickly."

"Tsume?" Rayne gasped as she saw him stick a needle in her arm and inject her with a milky white fliud. At once she began to get sensation back in her body. As soon as she was able to stand, she did and turned to Tsume. "Whats going on? Im not leaving until I know. I talked to Rontu, Tsume. He told me somethings that make me wish he's lying. But, I need to know from you, is he?" she asked, standing her ground in front of him.

Tsume stared at her, feigning shock, and faking it well. "Whatever he said, do you think i would hurt you, Rayne?" he asked, sounding incredibly hurt.

Rayne immediately felt bad for hurting him and shook her head, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I just didnt..I was so confused. Im sorry, I should have thought more. It wont happen again. But, I still have no idea whats going on."

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to get out of here they're-"

He was cut off as Kakashi and Rontu entered. Kakashi immediately glared and Rontu bared his fangs.

"Get your hands off my fiance before I break them," kakashi threatened darkly.

"She's my wife, Kakashi. Not your fiance. Just ask her." He turned to Rayne, "Arent you my wife? And, dont you love me, my koi?" Tsume asked in a sweet voice.

Rayne smiled at him calling her 'my koi' and nodded. "I am and I do," she whispered, tightening her grip around his waist.

Kakashi's rage built at the sight of the woman he loved telling another man she loved hi with her arms around him. She was his Rayne, he wouldnt just let Tsume take her, not again.

"Rayne, he has hurt you, he's hurt you bad. So bad you ran from him for four years. He is no longer your husband and you dont love him. Just yesterday, you were in _our_ bed, asleep in _my_ arms. You have to find a way to remember, Rayne. if not me, than remember Kasume, Kakomi, Haine and Haru-- your children who need you to remember." His voice pleaded with her and for some reason, unknown to her, it hurt her to her him sound desperate. The names he mentioned seemed so familar, but she just couldnt place them. It was like they were on thetip of her mind but when she tried to focus and remember them correctly, they pulled away and she couldnt remember anything.

"I dont know what you're talking about," she said, letting go of Tsume and standing at his side. "I dont know any of those names. And Tsume would never hurt me." Tsume smirked and, to get back at kakashi for having 'his' Rayne for three years while he was in jail, he spun Rayne in front of him and crashed his mouth down onto hers.

Rontu growled but Kakashi just stood there, staring as Rayne slowly responded by returning the kiss and wrapped her arms around Tsume's neck. His heart beat loudly in his chest, but it was a slow and incrediby painful beat. It felt like his heart was on fire--it hurt, a lot.

Rayne broke the kiss and stared up at Tsume questioningly. He just shrugged, "I missed you, love," was his response.

"Get away from her. Now." Kakashi's voice was filled with rage and Rayne spun around, shocked at how dangerous he sounded. his hands were clenched into fists at his sides and his sharingan was exposed.

"Youre Sharingan kakashi-The Copy Ninja," she realized outloud. Being a ninja herself, she knew of the famous Kakashi Hatake, she just hadnt placed his name before.

"At least you remember something. You had said that Iruka wrote about me. About how annoying I was at times. Do you remember that?" heasked coldly, not taking his mismatched glare from Tsume.

Rayne thought for a moment before gasping quietly. She looked up at Tsume and demanded, "What's going on Tsume? Why are you in a fight with the Copy Ninja? He's a respected shinobi from Konoha and a close friend of one of my friends. Was what Rontu said true?" she asked , the last question was a whisper. She backed away from him slowly.

Tsume glared at Kakashi before turning to Rayne, "Rayne, I dont have time to explain, but Kakashi is the enemy here. He wants to tear us apart, Rontu is in on it. You know he never approved of me." He reached out to her with his hand, "If you love me, come with me now."

Rayne stared at his out stretched hand then to Rontu and then she locked gazes with kakashi. She was shocked at how intese his mismatched gaze was and her breath caught in her chest. Finally she remembered to breath and broke his gaze to stare back down at Tsume's hand. She shook her head slowly, tears coming to her eyes.

"Tsume, Im no fool. I do love you and trust you...but...I trust my instincts more. And right now, they tell me you're lying. What Rontu said was true. You're in league with-with Orochimaru." Her voice had cracked twice as she shook her head. Suddenly she looked up and met his eyes. "You lied to me. Alll of it was a lie. You dont care about me at all. I was just..I was...I was just a mission to you! All this time!" Her voice rose as she felt the bitter sting of hurt ad betrayal she had felt seven years ago. Tears began to flow as she stared at him. She remembered saying those words seven years ago, in Orochimaru's hideout. Sh had gained her memry back--but only up to the point she escaped from Orochimaru.

Tsume growled. "We're leaving." he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the window. But, she was a skilled and trained ninja and even worse-- a scorned woman. Not a good combination unless you had a death wish.

She yanked her arm out of his grip and began to throw calculated, chakra enforced punches at his face. He blocked most of them but, three hit and he now had a broken jaw anda big ol'black eye. He caught one of her wrists and twisted it violently. A sickening snap was heard as he bent it backwards past its limit. She cried out in pain and lashed out at him with both her legs, jumping up and kicking herself out of his grip. He growled once he caught his breath and kakashi went to go after him but, Rontu stopped him.

"Let her do this," the wolf said in his low, vibrating growls. Kakashi was about to protest but then nodded and took a step back.

Rayne found her swords in the closetand quickly pulled one out. With her good hand, she used the sword like an extension of her arm and jabbed at him in swift, precise movements. She landed four hits and rendered his right arm and right leg useless. Her swords were her idea of perfection. She knew where to jab to diable limbs and nerves. Tsume collasped to the floor as she stabbed at his other nerves, effectively cutting off all sensations to his limbs.

She stood over him, breathing heavily and tears still falling form her eyes. "Its over, Tsume. Just leave me alone," she whispered hoarsely.

She turned to Kakashi, now would be the point where someone comes in and puts him in shackles."

Kakashi gave her a small smile and nodded, he turned to Rontu and the wolf inclined his head once and ran out. A moment later he returned with Tsunade and two ANBU officers. They lifted Tsume and gragged him out in chains.

Rayne collasped to the floor and covered herself in her hands, ignoring the pain of her broken wrist. Kakashi closed his eye for a moment before kneeling next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

She flinched at his touch and pulled away from him. She stood and turned away from him.

He sighed, stood and walked over to her. "Rayne, Im sorry. I know you're hurting. Let me help," he whispered, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

She turned to him slowly, her eyes showing how broken she felt inside. "I think you should find a new fiance," she muttered, biting back more tears.

Kakashi's eye widened and he shook his head, "Rayne, I love you. You may not remember it just yet, but you love me too. I cant just leave you."

"I dont remember you, Kakashi. I dont remember my own kids! All I remember is that my husband is a bastard and a traitor and I cant even feel angry cause it hurts too goddamn much!" she yelled, the tears starting again. "How can you still love me? I mean, its like loving a stranger. i dont remember kissing you, making love to you,. accepting your marriage proposal, having Haine and Haru, adoping kasume and Kakomi. I dont remeber any of it!"

She covered her face with her hands and this time she didnt pull away form him when her held her close and in his arms.

"Shhh," he soothed, "It'll be alright...it has to be."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I know, I feel bad for Rayne too. But, the story isnt over yet! Another chapter and this one will end and I'm going to do add another story it will be the third in the MOVING ON Series. Yes, I've decided to make it a series. I just cant seem to end it. I guess you can say I've fallen in love with my characters. All of them. I like them too much. I think I'll start side stories about kasume and kai's relationship and Tuomo and maybe even Kakomi when she gets older. I dont know yet, all I know is this story id FAR from over yet.

The next story in the series will be called 'Remembrance'. I will post the first chapter the same day I post the last chapter of Trust or at the very latest, the next day.

Thank You's for chapter eight Reviews go to: KittynJenn(thank God for sweet boyfriends!), rukia23, SickOfPenNames (I'll send you a PM later on today), KeitaPekoe (lol. Yes Kiana is a bi-...mean person...lol.) and last but certainly not least : Starlitangel99 (check your mail- I reviewed all your chapters for your two Naruto stories.)

NEXT UP: The final chapter for Trust. Will Rayne get her memory back or, will she leave Kakashi and the family she cant remember?


	10. Strength

Hey everybody! Oh My God. This is the last chapter of "Trust". It went by way too fast for me and so, as I said last chapter: I am making this a series! After this chapter I will post the first chapter of "Remembrance". Wow, already done with the sequel. Im still in like, shock. Anyhoo, no more delay. Ladies and gentle men: the final chapter of "Trust".

CHAPTER 10:

Kakashi sighed as he watched Rayne walk out of the room to go "think". They had been arguing yet again about her staying. She seemed adamant to leave but then would always hesitate and sigh, saying she didnt know why she couldnt just get up and leave. She was confused and he truly understood that, but, he couldnt help feeling the way he does. He wants the woman he loves to stay with him. Even if she doesnt remember loving him. Maybe he could make her love him if she didnt remember him. He did it once before, he could do it again.

Easier said than done.

This Rayne was just as stubborn as his but she didnt fall for the looks he gave her or let him sweet talk her. She wouldnt let him in on how she was feeling. She kept all her emotions secret, just like she had done when she had first arrived in Konoha. But, this was worse. He had gotten his Rayne to open up, this one simply wouldnt.

Then there were the times when she thought no one was in the house and she was alone. She'd put her face in her hands and cry silently. She would stare down at her hands and mutter questions to herself: why the hell she felll for Tsume's act, why couldnt she just get up and leave, why had she been so damn gullible, why couldnt she remember having a family--something she'd apparently always wanted. It broke his heart to hear her cry, even if the only sound was her uneven breathe and her murmured questions. But, eventually she sensed she wasnt alone and she'd quickly wipe her tears away and try to look normal again. She was afraid of anyone seeing her break.

If he was a crying man, he would be crying like a baby right now at the thought of his family breaking apart and loosing the love of his life. But, he was a hardened shinobi. He was unbreakable. He had lost his family, his friends and his sensei. He could handle everything and anything life threw at him. Well, he had been able to...

"Kakashi? Are you okay?"

He looked up, startled out of his thoughts, at Kiana. "Im fine," he lied.

The blonde rolled her eyes and slowly made her way to sit next to him. "Kakashi, we spent a whole year together. Dont you think I know when you're lying by now?" she asked, leaning closer to him almost unnoticeably.

"Tell me whats wrong. Maybe I can help," she purred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rayne shook her head, "Rontu, I dont know what to do. Its so confusing."

The wolf layed his giant head on her lap and stared at her with peircing blue eyes.

"Oh, dont give me that look! I know what you think. You think i should stay. But, how can I focus on trying to get my memory back when I wish I could forget everything and go back to before Tsume was a bastard?" she argued.

Rontu just kept staring at her, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Ugh, fine. I'll think about staying..."

His stare didnt falter. She broke.

"FINE! IM STAYING! Just stop looking at me like that!" she yelled, throwing her hadns up in defeat. She never did win those arguments.

Rontu smiled wolfishly and nuzzled his head into her stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rayne didnt bother to knock on Kakashi's door because it was already open. "Kakashi?" she asked as she opened it all the way.

Once the door was fully open she let out a little gasp.

Kiana had pulled Kakashi's mask down and was kissing him full on the lips.

As soon as kakashi saw Rayne he shoved Kiana away and stood up. His mask was still off and seeing his face had Rayne's mind flooding with memories.

The past seven years of her life hit her in an instant. The shock of all her memories coming back was nothing compared to the hurt she felt. Now that she remembered who Kakashi was, she remembered how much she loved him and she was able to feel the whole impact of his betrayal.

"Rayne, I can expl-" he began but was cut off as she shook her head, tears forming and turned to Kiana.

"You win. You can have him, I meant what I said." She turned to Kakashi, "I had come to tell you I was staying. Sorry, didnt mean to interrupt." She turned on her heel and quickly ran down the stairs.

Kakashi stared at the doorway and turned to Kiana. "What did she mean, 'you win'?" he demanded.

Kiana shrugged. "Oh, its just a little game I like to play. She said that if you and I had feelings for eachother or if we kissed or something like that, she would let you go. Her exact words were 'I dont need a cheating man'."

"When?" He grabbed and shook her shoulders violently, making her teeth rattle.

"About a month ago," she whimpered, scared now and no longer cocky and arrogant.

"That means she got her memory back. And she remembers me and- shit!" He turned and ran down the staircase. He was about to run out the door when he sensed her chakra still in the house. He felt it in Haine and Haru's room. Running to the room he stopped at the door.

Inside Rayne held Haine to her and was wiping away her tears. "Leave me alone, Kakashi," she muttered when she realized he was there.

Kakashi sighed and took a step into the room. But stopped when he saw her tense up.

"Rayne, just let me explain," he begged.

"No. I saw what happened. You and Kiana kissed. Thats all there is to it. You kissed another woman," she whispered as she stood and put Haine back in her crib.

"No, thats not all there is to it! She kissed me, Rayne!" he corrected.

Rayne looked up at him and felt her heart break again for the third ime in a few days time. It was bound to give out sometime, she mused in the back of her tortured mind. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen and his face was one she had looked forward to seeing everyday of her life. How stupid she was. She should have known that it was too good to be true.

"You should be the one to leave. I bought this house and I have to stay to take care fo the kids. They can visit you whenever you want, but right now, you have to leave." Her voice had found its strength. So what if her heart was shattered and felt like it would never repair? She'd survive. She had already, and that was even before she had kids to occupy her and give her a reason to go on. She was going to be strong, she had to be. And if that meant waking up alone for the rest of her life and hiding a broken beyond repair heart, so be it.

Kakashi took two long strides and was wrapping his arms around her before she could blink. "Rayne, I love you. I have since I met you and I always will. Please, just hear me out?" he pleaded into her hair. Kiana had been the one to kiss him. The only reason he didnt push her away the second their lips touched was that he was simply shocked. He hadnt even thought of her that way. Not once in the year they spent together. He had always been reading one of his book or too busy thinking of Rayne to pay any attention to the fact she was a woman.

Rayne pushed him away and put a hand up to distance him. "No, Kakashi. I cant deal with this right now. I just cant. Leave, dont make me say it again. We'll talk.eventually, but right now I need to get back to being a mother. Kakomi and Kasume havent had a mother for about a week and a half now. Too long, I think. Dont make this harder than it has to be. Just go," she said, her voice carefully collected. It was thanks only to her skills as a ninja that she wasnt breaking down in front of him or holding him and asking him to tell her that he didnt love that blonde bitch in the other room. But, she didnt and she doubted she ever would. She'd already embarrassed herself enough by crying useless tears in front of him.

She slid her engagement ring off her finger and placed it in one of his vest pockets wordlessly. Then she took three steps back to ensure distance.

Kakashi stared at her for a moment before slowly and painfully nodding. "I'll leave now. But, we will talk soon and Im going to tell you what happened, whether or not you want to hear it. You know I love you, Rayne. You should also know I have no feelings for Kiana- at all." He pulled his mask up and sighed, "I'll be back soon. When you are ready to let me tell you the truth, I'll be at Asuma's."

When she didnt say anything or look up at him, he turned and walked out of the house -his house. He'd be back, he knew he would. What he and Rayne had, a onesided kiss couldnt break.

He looked up at the house and sighed once more before turning and walking towards Asuma's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Rayne was sure Kakashi was gone, she looked up and took in a shaky breath.

He was really gone. But, he said he'd be back. Somewhere in her she felt the slow chill and hollowing sensation of betrayal. She had felt it seven years ago and had lived with it for four straight years. But, she wouldnt be alone this time. She still had Rontu and her kids.

To prevent the sensation from spreading she decided to trade it for anger. Anger she knew exactly where to vent.

"Open this door now or I'm going to break it!" Rayne's voice was low and harsh and had Kiana shaking on the other side of it.

Angry Rayne is a scary Rayne and Kiana hadnt been this nervous in her life.

Suddenly the door creaked open and Rayne was in her line of sight. Kiana gulped. Even a seasoned kunoichi like her was afraid of Rayne. She had done her research and knew that Rayne had endured both mental and physical torture during her two months with Tsume and Orochimaru. She also knew that Rayne was an incredibly skilled ninja to start with and that her torture and pain had only made her train harder and incease her skills. Basically, she was a ninja that many would avoid a fight with.

And stupid, stupid Kiana had gone and picked one. She now regretted her choice to iniciate a 'game' with Rayne.

"Now, remember what I said about you laying a hand on my man?" Rayne asked as she took up her fighting stance.

"Crap," Kiana replied as she did the only thing she could and took up her own fighting stance.

"I thought you would."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxTHE ENDxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I KNOW, its sad and all of you want Kakashi and Rayne back together. But, Rayne is a strong woman and she (due to past experiences) does not handle betrayal too well.

Then again, it IS Kakashi Hatake we are talking about here. Maybe Rayne will find it in her heart to forgive him...BEFORE someone tries steal hers!

OH YEAH! Plot twist alert!

DONT FORGET!: This is going to be a series and the first chapter for the third story is going to be up tonight. It is called, "Remembrance" I hope you all will read it and enjoy.

I loved writing this story, I had so much fun with it AND with you all. Thank you for reading.

See ya soon,

Krystle --Strangexdarkxrayne


End file.
